There are many applications where polymerizable compositions which cured rapidly to form durable polymeric substances find substantial utility, particularly in applications involving sealing, bonding, or filling between surfaces. Rapid and reliable cure is frequently important in order to shorten the "set time," that period during which the composition must be allowed to remain at rest to permit hardening.
Of particular interest are adhesive compositions since there is a continually growing interest in the use of adhesives in today's industry to replace the more traditional and difficult to use mechanical fastenings and sealing devices. Rapid and reliable cure speed is particularly desirable to accommodate the high production rates frequently encountered in today's industries, or to minimize the storage space required for assemblies while the adhesive hardens. Naturally, the polymerized substance must be capable of bending to various surfaces, since a wide variety of bonding or sealing applications will be encountered. Other properties are beneficial, as well, as will be discussed subsequently herein.
This invention relates to a polymerizable composition which provides a substantial advance in the art of sealing and adhesive bonding due to the universality of its cure properties and its durability and other outstanding properties in the cured state. Utility is found in other applications as well, such as filling or potting of various objects or substrates.